The Interns in the Intervention
by DaLiza
Summary: Daisy decides to play matchmaker for Booth and Brennan and enlists Wendell to assist her.
1. Chapter 1

"Are Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan together?" Daisy asked her boyfriend as they drove home from a Federals/Firedawgs hockey game. The Federals had won 3-1; Booth scored the first and third goals and Wendell scored the second. Daisy wasn't a hockey fan, but she had tried to enjoy the game--really, _really_ tried--until she discovered that watching Booth and Brennan flirt with each other was much more interesting.

"They say they're just partners," Sweets answered, although he wanted to roll his eyes every time the two of them used the 'just partners' line.

"Really? But did you see him smile at her when he scored his goals, or got sent to the penalty box, or came anywhere near where we were sitting? And did you see the way she was smiling back at him? It's totally obvious that they love each other, so what's the problem?"

Sweets gave her an apologetic smile. "You know I can't discuss my patients' problems with you."

"I know you can't answer as their psychologist," she said. "But you can answer as their friend, can't you?"

"Okay," he said after a moment's pause. "As their _friend_, I would agree that they do love each other, but neither one wants to admit it because they're afraid of damaging their partnership and they're not certain that their feelings are returned."

"Seriously?" Daisy turned to face him. "But Agent Booth is an amazing investigator, and Dr. Brennan is the most brilliant woman I've ever known. How can they not know that their feelings are returned?"

Sweets shrugged. "Even brilliant people can be foolish in matters of the heart…especially when it comes to their own hearts."

Daisy felt a swell of sympathy for her mentor and her partner. They were good people and they deserved to be as happy as she and Lance were. "We should help them, Lance. Maybe we could invite them on a double date with us!"

"I don't think that would work," Sweets said, shuddering as he recalled the time he had invited Booth and Brennan to attend ceramics class with him and his last girlfriend, April.

"Why not?" Daisy bristled at his apparent disgust of the idea.

"They have a tendency to shut out other people; I doubt they'd agree to go out with us."

"But they hang out with _you_ sometimes," she pointed out. "Do you think they wouldn't want to spend time with _me_? I've gotten a lot better, Lance. I'm doing the breathing exercises, I'm speaking in a more modulated tone, _and_ I'm maintaining my calm in stressful situations!"

Sweets swallowed hard, wisely deciding not to mention that his girlfriend was anything but calm right now. "I know. You've been doing awesome…really awesome. But I think we need to let Booth and Brennan deal with their feelings on their own."

She shook her head so violently that Sweets feared she would hurt herself. "They've known each other for _five years_. If they could deal with their feelings on their own, they would have done it by now. Clearly they need an intervention. Maybe I could lock them in a room together until they discuss their feelings!"

Sweets had to smile at her enthusiasm. "I wish you could, but I have a feeling that Booth would shoot his way out. Sooner or later he and Brennan would figure out that you were the one who locked them in and they'd come looking for you. They're more than capable of committing violent acts --you don't want them mad at you."

"Of course not." She let out a long sigh that turned into a squeal when another idea popped into her head. "Maybe I could send Dr. Brennan flowers in Booth's name! And I'll send Agent Booth something in Dr. Brennan's name! Not flowers, obviously. Something more manly. Maybe a tie or a belt buckle. I've noticed that he often wears silly belt buckles…not that I spend a lot of time staring at…that area." She blushed. "What do you think, Lancelot?"

Sweets paused, wanting to choose his words carefully so he didn't upset her. "I think it's a nice idea…"

"But?" Daisy prompted, hearing the hesitance in his voice.

"Booth and Brennan talk to each other all the time. If Booth received a gift from Brennan, he'd be sure to thank her for it and she would do the same. It wouldn't take them long to realize that someone was trying to set them up."

"You're probably right," Daisy said with another sigh. "But they do love each other, Lancelot. Getting them together shouldn't be hard."

"The course of true love never did run smooth," Lance quoted. "That's from--"

"_A Midsummer Night's Dream_," Daisy said with a smile. "Don't forget that I'm scary smart. I know my Shake--oh! You just gave me the most wonderful idea! Do you know Shakespeare's _Much Ado About Nothing_?"

"Not well," Lance admitted, although now he wished he could go back in time and read it so that he could impress his girlfriend in this moment.

"I was in a production of it in high school," she said proudly. "I played Ursula, a small but important role. Well, she wasn't really important, but I liked to pretend that she was. I created a wonderful backstory for her. Anyway, two of the main characters are Benedick and Beatrice. They're always bickering with each other, but everyone knows they're in love."

"Just like Booth and Brennan."

"Exactly! So their friends have a conversation about how much Beatrice loves Benedick when they know Benedick can overhear them, then do the reverse for Beatrice, and at the end of the play they get their happily ever after. We could have a conversation about how much Booth and Brennan love each other when they're in a position to overhear us!"

"But they might not believe us," Sweets pointed out as gently as he could. "I think they'll only believe it if they hear it directly from their partner's mouth."

"What if I get Dr. Brennan to admit her feelings while I'm wearing a wire and you do the same with Booth? Then I can send them each other's recording. I'm brilliant!"

"You're a genius…but Dr. Brennan's a very private person. I'm not sure that she would open up to you. And I know Booth wouldn't open up to me; he still thinks of me as a kid."

"I think Dr. Brennan might open up to me," she said with confidence. "We've had a better working relationship since we bonded over our love of Egyptian mummies. As for Booth…" Daisy considered her choices for a few minutes. "I could ask Wendell to talk to him. They're teammates and they seem to get along well. It'll be perfect! I'll give Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan their happily ever after, just wait and see."

* * *

"You're joking, right?" Wendell asked when Daisy explained her plan to him. She had been waiting for him outside the men's locker room after the Federals defeated the DC Police.

"No, I'm completely serious."

Wendell lowered his voice in case anyone else was in earshot. "You _seriously_ want me to get Booth to admit he loves Dr. Brennan…while wearing a wire?!"

"You don't have to wear a wire. You could put a tape recorder in your pocket." She gave him her most dazzling smile. "Please?"

"I appreciate you wanting to help Booth and Dr. Brennan, but I can't do that to Booth. I consider him a friend, and friends don't record conversations without their friends knowing. I'm sorry." He started walking away from her.

"Wendell, wait!" Daisy called out as she rushed to catch up with him. "Let me ask you something. Does Agent Booth seem unhappier now than he was before the whole brain surgery/coma thing?"

"Yeah," Wendell said. "But he's still recovering from the surgery. I'm sure he'll be back to his old self soon."

"Maybe…maybe not. Did you hear that when he was in his coma he dreamed that he and Dr. Brennan were _married_?"

"I heard," Wendell said. Angela had told him.

"I think he's unhappy now because he liked that dream more than the reality he woke up to. Don't you think that being in a relationship with Dr. Brennan in _real life _would make him happier?"

"Probably," he admitted.

"And as Booth's friend, don't you want him to be happy?"

"Of course."

"Great!" She gave Wendell a big hug. "Thanks so much, Wendell!" She ran out of the arena so he wouldn't have a chance to argue.

He ran after her. "Daisy, wait!"

"Booth will thank you later!" She called out over her shoulder as she got into her car. She couldn't stop smiling as she drove herself home. Now that Wendell was on board, her brilliant plan was one step closer to completion.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! All comments are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Success! I am so amazing!_

Daisy grinned as she glued the final piece of the murder victim's skull into place. She had arrived at the Jeffersonian three hours early to work on the reconstruction, hoping that her dedication would put Dr. Brennan in a good mood for the conversation she had planned.

"The victim is a male, late 50s to early 60s," Daisy told Brennan when she came to check on her progress. "His phalanges show evidence of arthritis and he's had a hip replacement. The serial number should give us identification. I've just finished reconstructing his skull. Cause of death appears to be a single gunshot wound to the head."

As Brennan examined the victim's bones, Daisy nervously fingered the tape recorder in her lab coat pocket. She'd had the tape recorder since her early college days, when she had bought it to record her professors' lectures so that she could listen to them over and over again to absorb every detail. Yet this would be the first time that she was using it to record a private conversation with a professor--and this wasn't just any professor. This was world renowned forensic anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan, her mentor and her hero. Daisy's stomach was starting to hurt. She pretended hunger was to blame, but deep down she knew that the pain was likely a physical manifestation of the guilt she was feeling.

_Maybe I should turn the tape recorder off and forget about the whole thing. I'm sure Wendell would be relieved if I called it off. Maybe he and Lance were right, and I should let Booth and Brennan deal with their feelings on their--_

_No! I have to do this. It's for the greater good. Right? Right. Booth and Brennan will thank me later. Their future offspring will thank me too. I owe it to them to go through with this. _

_Maybe Booth and Brennan will name one of their children after me. I bet little Daisy Booth will inherit scientific intelligence from her mother and street smarts from her father…and she'll be completely, totally, utterly adorable. I might get to be her godmother!_

Brennan carefully picked up the victim's skull, examined it, and put it down again. "Excellent work, Miss Wick."

Daisy let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Dr. Brennan."

"I'll give the serial number to Booth."

"Dr. Brennan!" Daisy called out as Brennan started to walk away. "I was hoping I could talk to you for a minute…about Booth."

Brennan stopped and turned to face Daisy. "What about Booth?"

_Showtime. Breathe in. Breathe out. You can do this. _"I…um…have this friend. She's tall, she's got long, beautiful blond hair, she's intelligent and caring--just the sweetest person you'd ever meet. And she's wonderful with kids; Parker would love her. I was thinking that I should introduce her to Booth."

"You think your friend would be a good babysitter for Parker?" Brennan asked.

_Is she joking? No, she's not smiling. She's completely serious. _"No, I think she and Booth might be…you know…interested in each other."

"You mean sexually."

"Yes." Daisy blushed. "Is it okay with you if I introduce them? Or would you prefer I didn't?"

"Booth and I are just partners. You don't need my permission to introduce him to anyone. He seems to have an affinity for blondes; it's quite possible that he would enjoy meeting your friend."

_NO! _Daisy's mind screamed. _First of all, I don't have a tall, blond friend and second of all, you're not supposed to go along with this! You're supposed to say that you don't want me to set Booth up with anyone because you're in love with him! _

Daisy rushed to position herself in front of Dr. Brennan before she could walk away again. "Dr. Brennan, wait. I can't ask my friend to meet Booth. She wouldn't stand a chance with him. Do you know why?"

"Because she's unattractive?" Brennan guessed.

"Because Booth is already in love…with _you_."

Brennan stiffened. "You're mistaken, Miss Wick. Booth has told me that his feelings for me are strictly professional."

_What?! _"Dr. Brennan, I've seen the way he looks at you. He must have been lying."

Brennan shook her head. "Booth may lie to Parker about the existence of Santa Claus and the location of Peru, but in general he's a very honest person."

"Maybe normally, but if he said that his feelings for you were anything other than true love, he was lying because he's afraid that you don't love him back. But you do love him back, don't you?" _I know you do-- just say yes!_

"As a scientist, you should know that love is nothing more than an ephemeral chemical reaction brought on by certain biological triggers."

"I agree that it _can_ be ephemeral; I've had lots of boyfriends who didn't stick around long. Well, not _lots,_" Daisy amended, not wanting Dr. Brennan to think she was a slut. "But real love can last a long time. Didn't you guys recently have a murder victim who was married for over fifty years?"

"Sheryl Williams," Brennan recalled. "Her husband shot her because he claimed she was cheating--"

"She was with another man after all those years? That's awful!"

"She wasn't with another man. She was cheating at a game of Scrabble."

"Oh." _That turned out to be a really bad example_. "But there are plenty of couples who are married for decades and _don't_ shoot each other, right?"

"Statistically that's true," Brennan said.

"So maybe there's hope for all of us. I think that Lance and I could have a lasting love, even though I'm a woman of science and he's all about feelings and emotions." _Just like you and Booth. _"Do you think that--hypothetically--two people who are so different on the outside can have a lasting relationship?"

"Hypothetically speaking, I suppose it's possible for two people from different backgrounds to discover that their differences complement each other, and to develop a strong attachment that deepens with the passage of time."

_Like you and Booth have. _"What you call a 'strong attachment', a non-scientist might call 'love', right?"

Brennan hesitated slightly. "Hypothetically."

_YES! _"Thank you, Dr. Brennan." She enveloped her mentor in a hug.

"I'm glad I could help," Brennan said, wishing that Daisy would release her. "I need to go talk to Booth now."

"Right!" Daisy pulled back her arms immediately. "I'm sorry." As Brennan walked out of the room, Daisy reached into her lab coat pocket and turned the tape recorder off. _That wasn't the declaration of undying love I was hoping for, but I trust Booth to be able to read between the lines of Dr. Brennan's "hypothetical" situation._

_I've done what I could with Dr. Brennan. Now it's up to Wendell to talk to Booth. _

* * *

_I can't believe I let Daisy talk me into this. It's crazy and unethical and Booth is going to kill me when he finds out._

"I've never seen you miss so many easy goals," Booth said as he and Wendell walked into the locker room after hockey practice. "Something on your mind?"

_Just thinking about how much you're going to hurt me. _"Nothing important." Wendell reached into his pocket to turn on his tape recorder. "I'm meeting up with friends later tonight. Some of them are hot single women who would be thrilled to meet a real life FBI agent. Do you want to come?"

Booth started changing into his street clothes. "Thanks for the offer, but I can't."

_I knew you wouldn't. _"Because of Dr. Brennan?" Booth glared at him. "I mean because you and her have plans?"

"Yeah. I'm going back to the Jeffersonian to help her finish up the paperwork on our last case."

_Paperwork? That's how you two spend your evenings? You guys really do need help. _"Is it due tomorrow?"

"No."

"So could you call her and reschedule?"

"If I did, Bones wouldn't wait for me; she'd do everything by herself. I couldn't do that to her."

"So you're picking paperwork over a night of hot single women. You're very dedicated to your work." _And your partner._ _I should just ask and get this over with. _"Can I ask you something personal?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you…uh…love Dr. Brennan?" _Whoa, I think my voice just cracked. Way to go, Wendell. Very smooth._

Booth laughed. "Did someone we know ask you to ask me that?"

_Holy crap he knows! _"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Angela asked you to talk to me, right? She's always been interested in my relationship with Bones, and you're too nice of a guy to say no to a woman."

_Tell me about it. _"Angela didn't ask me to ask you; I was just wondering because I've seen the way you smile at Dr. Brennan when she comes to our games. But it's okay if you don't want to tell me."

Booth was quiet for a few moments, then answered in a low voice. "Just between you and me…yes."

_I knew it! _"Have you ever told her?"

He sighed heavily. "I tried once, but I screwed it up."

"How do you screw up 'I love you'? It's only three words, and they're only one syllable each."

"I said the words," Booth said defensively. "But I panicked and added 'in a professional, atta girl kind of way.'"

_Ouch. _"Are you going to try again?"

"Not yet. But hopefully someday I'll know she feels the same way and I'll be able to tell her without screwing it up."

Wendell felt a pang of guilt. _That day is coming a lot sooner than you think._

_Booth's going to kill me._

* * *

When Wendell gave her his tape, Daisy thanked him repeatedly and rushed to the post office to mail both tapes. She was so excited that not even twenty five minutes spent waiting in line could dampen her enthusiasm.

"How would you like to ship these?" The woman at the counter asked when Daisy finally reached the head of the line.

"Overnight delivery, please. It's very important that these arrive at their destinations as soon as possible." Daisy watched the woman apply the appropriate labels to each package and take them away.

_Goodbye little tapes! Tomorrow Booth and Brennan are going to listen to you. Then they'll have the talk they should have had years ago, and there will be a lot of hugging and kissing and smiling and rejoicing._

_I hope._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! All comments are greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to Marta. It was fun watching "The Goop on the Girl" with you!**

**AN2: I do not own the rights to the musical **_**Annie**_**, but I did play an unnamed orphan in my sixth grade production.**

**AN3: Hope you enjoy this chapter because it's the last one.**

* * *

Four hours after returning from the post office, Daisy, wearing purple pajamas with white smiling skulls and crossbones, was lying under the down comforter on her bed and singing to the tune of _Tomorrow_, her favorite song from the musical _Annie_:

"They'll get each other's tape

Tomorrow!

Bet your bottom dollar

That tomorrow

The tapes will come.

Just listening to them

Tomorrow

Will clear away all their doubts

And their sorrow

And they'll hook up.

Tomorrow! Tomorrow!

They'll say 'I love you'

Tomorrow!

It's only

A day

Away!"

Seconds later, Sweets stepped out of her bathroom and slipped into bed beside her. "You have a beautiful singing voice."

Daisy smiled and kissed his cheek. "I have many skills. If I hadn't chosen a career as a forensic anthropologist, I could have been a professional singer, or actress, or writer. Maybe someday I'll write books like Dr. Brennan's."

"So you want to write murder mysteries filled with sexual tension between FBI agent/ anthropologist partners who are obviously based on Booth and Brennan?" He joked.

Daisy shrugged. "Why not? Combining corpses and romance has made her famous and earned her a ton of money. Do you think she would autograph a book for me?"

"I could ask when I see her and Booth tomorrow."

"You're the best boyfriend ever!" She kissed him again. "Do you have partners therapy with them tomorrow, or are you just hanging out at the Jeffersonian?"

Sweets laughed. "I don't _hang out _at the Jeffersonian."

"Really?" She teased. "Because sometimes it seems like you're there for no reason."

"I'm always there for a reason. Admittedly, sometimes the reason is because I have nothing better to do. But I do have an early morning appointment with Booth and Brennan tomorrow, so I should get to sleep. Good night, Daisy." He leaned over to give her a kiss.

She returned the gesture. "Good night my Lancelot."

Sweets was softly snoring minutes later, but Daisy was too excited to sleep. She lay awake for hours imagining what Booth and Dr. Brennan would say to each other after they heard the tapes. Eventually exhaustion overcame her and she had the most wonderful dream.

* * *

_Booth was putting on his jacket when he heard a knock on the door. He was annoyed at whoever was about to interrupt his plans, but that annoyance faded instantly when he opened the door to find his favorite forensic anthropologist staring back at him. "Are you going somewhere?" She asked._

_Booth flashed the smile he saved just for her. "I was."_

_Her face fell. "Oh. I can come back later."_

_He put his hand on her arm as she started to turn away. "I was going to see __**you**__. Come on in, Bones." He hung up his jacket on a hook in the hallway and led her to his living room couch. _

_As soon as they were seated on the couch, Brennan took a small cassette tape out of her pocket. "I received this tape in the mail today. Did you send it to me?"_

"_No." Booth took a similar tape out of his own pocket. "But I got one too."_

_Both partners were silent for several seconds. Ultimately Brennan broke the silence first. "The tape I received contains a conversation between you and Wendell in which you say that you…have feelings for me."_

_Booth blushed. "So that's why Wendell was acting weird. Mine has a conversation between you and Daisy in which you say that you have feelings for __**me**__…sort of."_

"_So both Wendell and Miss Wick recorded conversations with us? Why would they do that?" _

"_I think they wanted to help us," Booth explained._

"_By violating our privacy? We're not criminals-- they had no right to record us without our knowledge. How do you want to punish them?"_

"_Whoa, hold on a minute, Bones. What they did was wrong, but their hearts were in the right place. They wanted us to see that our feelings for each other were returned. We should thank them for opening our eyes."_

_Brennan was incredulous. "Opening our eyes? So you didn't know how I felt about you until you got the tape? But you're extremely skilled in reading people, and I thought I was being very clear."_

_Booth laughed. "I can read most people, most of the time. But you're a lot harder to read than most people. Some times I thought you __**might**__ have feelings for me. Other times, like when you were dating my friend or my brother or my boss, it seemed like I was the last person you'd ever want a relationship with."_

"_I dated people who reminded me of you because I didn't think you'd ever want a relationship with me," she admitted. "I thought you'd want someone with better social skills. Someone who shared your religious beliefs and your love of athletic events. Someone more conventional…and most likely blond."_

_His hands reached out for hers. "I used to think that was what I wanted. But the truth is that I've never wanted…I've never loved anyone the way I love you, Bones…and I know I never will again."_

_Her eyes filled with tears. "I've had plenty of lovers, but I'd never __**loved**__ anyone…not until you showed me how." _

_For a few moments they stared at each other, neither moving a muscle. Then at the same instant they threw their arms around each other and kissed, surrendering at last to the passion they'd been denying for far too long. Both were eager to make up for lost time._

"_Does this mean we're not 'just partners' anymore?" Brennan asked when fear of asphyxiation eventually caused them to pull apart._

_Booth grinned as he held her face in his hands. "That's exactly what it means."_

"_Good." Brennan smiled back at him. "I was getting tired of saying that."_

_Booth leaned in for another kiss. "So was I."_

* * *

"It worked," Daisy mumbled as she began to wake up.

"What worked, honey?" Sweets asked.

As Daisy opened her eyes at the sound of his voice, she felt her dream start to slip away. "All that Booth and Brennan happiness was just a dream? But it felt so real!"

Sweets gave her a sympathetic look. "It wasn't."

Daisy sighed. "Well, that sucks. But hopefully they'll be getting together in real life very soon. I just need to be patient."

* * *

Two interminable weeks later, Daisy hadn't seen or heard anything from Agent Booth or Dr. Brennan. She pressed Lance for information every time he saw them. Each time he said that they hadn't mentioned the tapes and they weren't acting any differently in their partners therapy sessions. She wondered if the tapes had gotten lost in the mail. Or if she had sent them the wrong tapes. Or if the right tapes had arrived, but they had been too busy to listen to them. Or if they had listened to them, but they hadn't had time to discuss them. Or if they had discussed them, but they weren't willing to take the next step in their relationship. How could she know if no one would tell her?

On a day when her patience was reaching its breaking point, a small brown package with no return address arrived at her doorstep. She found a small tape inside--the same kind of tape she had sent to Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan! Was one of them sending their tape back to her? Which one? With trembling fingers she put the tape into her tape recorder and pushed 'play'.

"Did you decide what punishment you're going to give Wendell for recording your conversation without your consent?" Daisy heard Dr. Brennan ask.

_Punishment? Don't punish Wendell! He didn't want to do it!_

"I thought about roughing him up on the ice, or burying him in paperwork, but in the end I decided to let him do some manual labor in my apartment," Booth answered.

_Okay. That's not too bad. Certainly preferable to violence._

"That's generous of you," Brennan said.

_Booth is a very good man._

"I know," Booth said. "I'm willing to show him some mercy because it's obvious that Daisy made him do it."

_That's true, but I only wanted to help you two and your future offspring!_

"Do you know what you're going to do with her?" Booth asked.

_Do with me? That doesn't sound good._

"I've been considering different punishments," Brennan said. "I could give her a failing grade for the semester…"

_An F? I've never gotten an F in my life! It'll ruin my GPA and my reputation! _

"…I could have her scholarship revoked…"

_Then I couldn't afford my internship!_

"…I could cancel her internship outright…"

_Please don't fire me again, Dr. Brennan! It was unpleasant enough the first time._

"…I could give her name to my homicidal father…"

_Oh God! Dr. Brennan's going to have me killed and then destroy my remains so thoroughly that even she won't be able to identify me!_

"…but I think a two week suspension of all duties would be sufficient."

_Really? That's it? I can handle that. Okay. Time to start breathing again. Breathe in. Breathe out. Repeat. _

"That's generous of you," Booth said, echoing Brennan's earlier words.

_Very generous. Thank you thank you thank you!_

"I know. I'm willing to show her some mercy because the tapes did give us an opportunity to discuss our relationship…and we have been having amazing sex ever since."

_OH MY GOD! Did she really just say that?! _Daisy rewound the tape to reassure herself that she hadn't imagined it.

"Bones!"

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Brennan sounded earnest. "Would you have preferred I said that we've been **making love **ever since? That would also be accurate."

He laughed. "I would prefer we not tell Daisy anything more about our amazing love life." As Booth and Brennan's voices were replaced by static, Daisy turned off the tape and screamed.

_You guys have a love life! FINALLY! And I helped!_

_All hail the Queen of the Lab._

**The End**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! All comments are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
